They Called Him G
by Rhysie Wood
Summary: After the Deep Ground incident things slipped back into normal for many people. Except for Selene, first it was only a dream a feeling of impending dread and then Genisis showed himself. He will prove to be Clouds toughest challenge yet. Please Review


She had lived in Edge since the destruction of Midgar. Before that she was in deep ground an experiment like so many. She however was quick enough to escape, to flee from Nero and Weiss.

Selene was her name, she was Selene the luminous, now she was only Selene. Her past was behind her completely. She refused to recognize that she had anything to do with Shinra as well. She had been able to keep her existence a secret too. It was a secret from everyone who she knew.

Her existence was so normal that she never drew too much attention to herself. No one would have ever guessed that the pretty grey eyed girl was anything but normal. She even had a boyfriend who was completely oblivious. He was a soldier defector, in their small apartment his buster sword sat collecting dust. He worked in a store that sold material now. She loved listening to him talk about all he had done with soldier. He had been first class, and he claimed that he never trusted Sephiroth.

So the day she was babysitting for the owner of Seventh Heaven she was shocked to see Shelke. Selene froze when she saw the girl run through the door, Marlene bolted towards the Shelke. They stared at each other for a moment. They were both stunned, Selene didn't say a single word she simply turned around and walked behind the bar to finish up the chores that Tifa had suggested that she do. Shelke gave Marlene a hug and they went off to play. It was then that Vincent walked in his red cape billowing behind him. Selene looked at him for a moment and felt a familiar tug. It made her sick to her stomach; it was almost to the point that it made it hard to keep doing her work...

"Tifa sent me to take Marlene to her," Vincent spoke as he watched the gray eyed girl who went about tiding the bar. There was something about her that he found strange. She was too average too normal. Her eyes were a bright clear gray, but they were still an ordinary gray, her skin was a nice deep olive color and her hair was long and black tied into a high ponytail. The only thing extraordinary about her was that that there was nothing extraordinary, she was pretty but she stayed just on this side of pretty.

"Does she need me to watch the bar?" Selene spoke as she grabbed her long black coat from the coat rack. Vincent shook his head.

"No, she told me to tell you to come by in the morning and get your pay," his deep voice held something in it that seemed like so much suspicion. Shelke came back in and looked at Selene, Vincent looked between the two for a moment before he walked into the back of the bar.

"Selene?" Shelke said slowly as she looked at the gray eyed woman who looked so much like the woman she had assumed had died.

"Look, I have put DG behind me, Shelke, and I am sorry but… just stay away form me okay?" Selene spoke before she quickly dashed through the door. Vincent walked back into the room as she left. He looked at Shelke.

"What was that about?" he asked as he looked at the small girl. She shook her head.

"I though she was someone I knew… I was wrong," Shelke shook her head and watched as Selene hurried down the street.

It was terrifying to look at Shelke. She was a reminder of the G cells that floated through her system. It unnerved her so much that she walked right into her boyfriend. She was babbling apologies before she ever looked up into his blue glittering mako eyes.

"Selene," he said her name as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Oh, Skylar! I'm sorry," she shook her head and looked behind her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her, he had never seen her so unnerved.

"Yeah I'm fine… I just…" she shook her head "It's nothing," he nodded not completely believing her.

"Okay," they stated walking together after that. After a few moments Skylar started grinning remembering his good news "You would never believe what happened to me today" he said as he laughed a little and shook his head

"What?" she said looking up at him, he shook some of his white blonde hair out of his eyes and laughed.

"This guy came in and he looked so familiar… at first all I knew was that he was a member of soldier, I mean he had the eyes, he used to be a guard… he knew my friend Zak," he shook his head "it was crazy, seeing someone who used to work for Shinra like that," he pursed his lips. "he told me everything I guessed happened, Zak's dead.. but I don't feel sad, it's weird I'm almost happy, I could never imagine Zak settling down like this," There was a certain tone to his voice that made Selene look up at him, a tone that made her sad.

"You aren't happy?" she asked as they rounded the corner into the alley that led to their small apartment. He smiled down at her.

"Selene, I'm happy, I tell you this all the time! I've never been in love like this before!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead "I'm a little restless is all… I've always been restless," he let her go and opened the door to their apartment.

That night Selene had a dream. She was standing on a cliff and she was letting her power loose. Her hair had bled to silver and her eyes glowed like the moon. She wore the flowing soft gray dress that she had worn in Deep Ground. Below the cliff were the churning waters of the ocean. She had no clue where she was, but she knew she wasn't alone. She could feel that pull, the pull she always felt in deep ground, the pull of other people that had been treated with the G substance.

She turned around to face him. She knew who he was though she didn't know how. She just knew this man with eyes that glowed brighter than her own was connected to her somehow. He held his hand out to her,

"Selene," he spoke her name softly, suddenly she was frightened. "Do not be afraid, we simply want you back," She was confused.

"Who are you?" she spoke softly as she watched him warily, in answer a large black wing exploded from his right side. Her eyes grew wide. "No," he laughed. She didn't know who he was but she heard talk of him. The one winged angel.

"Genisis," he spoke with a smile "Join with us," he spoke slowly holding out his hand. She shook her head and turned around and jumped off of the cliff.

Selene woke up in a sweat with a start. She closed her eyes and started crying as she held herself and frowned. The lack of Selene beside him made Skylar wake, when he looked over and saw her crying he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he spoke softly as he stroked her hair. Her eyes were on the black feathers that were strewn about the room.

"Skylar… I have something to tell you…"


End file.
